


Give It To Me Right

by DRHPaints



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Smut, Social Anxiety, Stranger Sex, Strippers, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, exotic dancing, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Bill attends Conan's birthday party and someone introduces strippers to the mix, at first he's flooded with second-hand embarrassment and awkwardness. But after meeting the lovely dancer Autumn and slinking away to a quieter place for a chat, Bill eventually lets go of his anxiety to have a little fun.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Give It To Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billhaderthegator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billhaderthegator/gifts).



> For those who are curious, the title comes from the song 'Touch It' by Monifa. Also, I feel the need to point out the lyric, 'This boy's shyness got me wet like crazy.' Big Bill vibezzz.

Sipping his water and bobbing awkwardly to the classic rock music overhead, Bill couldn’t help but rifle through a half dozen ‘what do you get when you put a roomful of comedy writers together for a birthday party’ jokes before he realized everyone else present likely did the same. 

Without fail, when Conan’s lanky frame rounded the corner, though the focus of the evening, he held his wine glass aloft, olde tyme voice issuing from the corner of his mouth. “Why hello, Gentle William! How are ye on this momentous Saturnalia?”

Giggling, Bill hoisted his water bottle in greeting, effortlessly slipping into his own parochial accent without missing a beat. “Ah, a good evening to you, kind sir! How do the festivities find you on this, the most meritorious day of your birth?”

Cerulean eyes scrunched and head shaking, Conan clapped Bill’s broad shoulder with a large palm, dropping their silliness, for once. “I’m good, man. Thanks for coming.”

“Oh thanks for having me, buddy. Really, I--” But before Bill could fully express his gratitude, a whoop went up from the men as one of Conan’s friends he didn’t know led three scantily clad women into the room.

“Oh dear god…” Conan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “This...this is going to be...interesting…”

Bill couldn’t say he envied Conan as half a dozen pairs of hands dragged him forward to a chair, mock-struggling before they managed to get the gangly ginger to sit down. “Alright, alright…” Big hands aloft, Conan rolled his crystalline blue eyes as a woman dressed as a Catholic school girl, crimson hair in pigtails and all, strolled forward seductively. “You win. I suppose I can tolerate a lap dance for my birthday. But!” Finger aloft and reedy voice nearly screeching, Conan scanned the room in faux fury. “If one video of this makes it online, I swear none of you bastards will even be able to get a job on the next Rob Schneider pilot.”  
A round of _‘oooh’s’_ followed this statement, along with Conan’s blazing smile and wiggling orange brows. “Okay…” Settling back in the chair, his thin lips downturned and Conan held up his slender arms in defeat at the stripper. “Oh my...I’m sorry. Whatever they’re paying you, I’m positive it isn’t enough.”

To no surprise, Def Leppard’s ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’ radiated over the speakers, and Bill’s groan joined several others as the curvaceous redhead started to dance. “Well, this is appropriate…” Chuckling and pale skin flushing a deep pink, Conan covered his face and peeked at her deviously. “You haven’t even touched me yet and I already feel guilty. I don’t think anyone’s surprised.”

Pulling her plaid tie loose and looping it around Conan’s neck to draw his chiseled face between her breasts, she laughed as she straddled him in the chair. “Honey, you haven’t even started sinning yet. Give it time…”

Bill crossed his firm arms, crooked grin blossoming as he observed Conan and suppressed a giggle. Thankful for his distant position against the wall, though he found Conan’s discomfort amusing as his ungainly limbs squirmed beneath the beauty’s ministrations, Bill couldn’t help feeling bad for the poor woman. Surrounded by drooling men, howling at her to ‘take it off!’ among other not-so-subtle remarks, Bill’s crisp jaw flickered in annoyance and he wanted to tell the throng to grow up, but knew such a plea would prove hopeless.

By the time the song finished, Bill didn’t know who to pity more, the dancer or Conan; face violently fuschia when she slid off his lap, topless to collect her tiny white uniform shirt and plaid skirt. “Alright well…” Sky blue eyes wide and swallowing hard, Conan emitted a weak chuckle. “That took a few years off my life. Thanks a lot for the birthday present, fellas.”

Bill laughed and moseyed over to the table of food, plucking a few berries as the party whipped into high gear. As the strippers circulated and rowdiness ensued, Bill’s dark eyebrows shot up his high forehead, and based on Conan’s overwhelmed expression, he didn’t expect the night to take this sort of turn, either. 

Considering an early exit and wondering how he could do so without being rude, Bill’s fingers rattled on his thick thigh before a feminine voice piped up at his shoulder over the blaring music. “Hello.”

Bill turned to see the scarlet-maned stripper smiling up at him, water bottle clutched in her dainty hands. “Oh...hello.” Bobbing his head, Bill’s cobalt eyes shifted and he flashed an uneven grin.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to bother you.” She looked from Bill out to the crowd of preoccupied men, twisting and untwisting the cap on her drink. “I just wanted to come say hi. And tell you  _ Barry _ is the best show on television right now. I really love it. It’s great.”

“Oh, thank you.” Blush decorating his high cheekbones, Bill nodded. “That’s really nice of you to say.”

A pair of sparkling green eyes examined Bill’s features as she spun a little on the spot and he told himself not to get distracted by her bursting cleavage. “Yeah, you’re fantastic in it. And I don’t know how you do the writing, and producing, and directing and everything. That must be so difficult.”

Anxious titter escaping, Bill shrugged his vast shoulders. “Oh thank you, I don’t know… I mean…” Adam’s apple bobbing, Bill glanced at her coworkers gyrating atop two members of Conan’s writing staff and arched an expressive brow. “I think you’re the one with the hard job, to be honest. I don’t…” Stretching out his lower lip, Bill shook his head and hissed in a breath. “I don’t know how you do this.”

“What?” Leaning in and rising on her heels, she screwed up her face in an effort to hear Bill over the thumping tunes.

“I said…” Bill cleared his throat and gestured with a big hand to the room. “I don’t know how you do this.”

“Oh right.” Nodding with a laugh, she smirked dismissively. “Eh, it’s not so bad. I mean sometimes--”

“I’m sorry, what?” Dipping down, Bill cupped a wide palm around his joined ear.

Shaking her head with a scoff toward the stereo, she pointed to the staircase with her thumb. “Do you want to go somewhere quieter? To talk? This is…” Emerald eyes wide, she sighed heavily. “Just...a lot.”

Bill hesitated, nostrils flaring. “Yeah. Yeah, okay…”

She nodded and Bill followed, unsure why he felt so ashamed as he peeked over his shoulder before ascending the steps to make sure no one saw them leave. After all, they were simply seeking a quieter locale in which to continue their discussion. Why should a niggling guilt be coating his stomach?

Bill resolutely kept his gaze on his white sneakers as he followed her upstairs, but the swishing of her cruelly short skirt in the upper portion of his vision acted like the dangling of a hypnotic pocket watch, and he exercised every modicum of restraint not to peek at the tantalizingly full cups of her asscheeks hanging below. 

Reaching the landing, Bill smiled when she glanced to and fro down the hall, and chose the left, apparently at random. She seemed oddly comfortable in Conan’s home. Though Bill supposed she spent a lot of time in stranger’s houses, and merely became desensitized to finding her way around during uncontrolled parties.

“Hmm...this looks good.” Poking her head inside of the third door after two false starts at a bathroom at a closet, she motioned for Bill to follow into what turned out to be a simple but tastefully appointed guest room. 

“Jeez, they’re so loud.” She shut the door behind them with a roll of her green eyes and Bill’s tall frame tensed. Despite the gargantuan size of Conan’s house, the room suddenly felt small, restrictive, and his brain couldn’t stop pointing out the existence of the bed. 

Giggle squeaking out even higher than usual, Bill smeared the sweat from his palms over his gray pants as he hastily claimed the singular chair in the corner of the room. “Yeah, yeah, they...I didn’t think they would get so wild…”

“Oh well…” Leaning back against the door with her arms behind her back, she crossed her shapely legs at the ankles and Bill tried to ignore how this position enhanced her voluptuous figure in profile. “I’m not surprised. You comedy guys...I’ve done a few parties like these before. Gets pretty crazy. Oh!” Shaking her head with a tiny chuckle, she pushed away from the wall and stepped over to Bill, forced to bend over and expose the deep V of her cleavage as she extended a hand. “I’m Autumn. Nice to meet you.” Autumn teetered her head and grinned. “And yes, that’s my real name. I know, I know. Everyone asks.”

Left eye squinting with a goofy grin, Bill’s huge palm encased Autumn’s, lost in the forest of her gaze for a moment before he reminded himself to retract his arm. “Hey Autumn. Bill. Nice to meet you, too.” 

Autumn straightened up, perching herself closer to Bill on the wall and resting on one substantial hip. “So, I was saying downstairs. This…” Gesturing vaguely in the direction of the door, Autumn shrugged. “Isn’t so bad. Yeah, sometimes the guys can get out of hand, but I love to dance. It pays well. And there are certain…” A secret smile bloomed over her painted plump lips, an abashed hue decorating Autumn’s swan-like neck, and Bill caught himself wondering just how far down the color might go. “Perks.”

“Oh yeah?” Bill tried not to stare. Tried to swat away his anxious thoughts.

_ You are alone in a room with a beautiful woman. _

_ Stop it. _

_ A beautiful, barely dressed woman. _

_ No, Bill. _

_ You saw her naked before. _

_ Just don’t. _

_ Remember how she looked on top of Conan? _

_ Nope. Not even a little bit. _

_ Those hips can move. Her ass. Her tits. Fuck, I bet her mouth- _

_ BILL! _

A shiver echoed through Bill’s body and he blinked, scrambling to remember what Autumn said and chiding himself for not listening more attentively. “Oh...oh really? What kind of perks? Does exotic dancing come with a good retirement plan or something? Great medical in case you fall off the pole?”

Autumn laughed. But not a diminutive, girlish giggle, hiding her amusement behind a ladylike hand. Instead she grabbed her little belly, arching back and full on cackling. Bill beamed with pride as she rocked forward and an avalanche of auburn tumbled into her scrunching face. “Oh fuck, no!” Shaking her head, Autumn touched a finger under her eyes as she recovered. “We don’t get shit in the way of benefits, of course. I meant…” Another chuckle eked out and Autumn combed an errant strand of red behind her ear. “I meant like...well…” Biting her lip, Autumn eyed Bill appraisingly and paused. “Well...maybe you don’t want to hear about it…”

Unconsciously leaning forward, Bill’s toes curled within his Stan Smith’s at the sight of Autumn’s enticing expression. “About...about what?”

“Well…” Autumn absently played with the hem of her skirt, apparently unaware of how this action revealed yet another inch of creamy thigh. “Like for instance. Sure, some of the guys are pigs. But Conan...he’s great. I’ve always wanted to meet him.”

“Oh definitely.” Bill relaxed back with a nod. “He’s the best. I really don’t think he knew you were coming. This isn’t his kind of scene.”  
“Yeah, I could tell.” Ginger brows high, Autumn smirked. “But it’s alway nice to find out someone you’ve admired for ages really is sweet and funny and kind. And well, it certainly doesn’t hurt that he has a huge dick, so…”

Autumn tossed the comment away as if she were describing the weather, casually inspecting her french manicure and oblivious to Bill’s widening azure eyes, his freezing countenance. Bill mind flooded with images unbidden. Autumn undulating above Conan. Atop himself. All together. A mishmash of harried, horny thoughts he could neither corral nor control.

Hissing in a breath, Bill directed his sapphire eyes to the ceiling, fingers tapping the arms of the chair doubletime. “Oh that’s, that’s, um…” Frantically summoning something he hoped might be half witty to diffuse the mounting tension, and hoping a joke would draw his own focus away from the persistent twitch of his cock beneath his boxers, Bill cleared his throat. “See? I told you. You’re the one with the  _ hard _ job.”

Autumn’s enthusiastic guffaw only served to make matters worse for Bill as he waded into the verdant field of her gaze, acutely aware of the half step carrying her riveting figure ever closer. “I guess you’re right. Still…” Touching the wingback of the chair, Autumn raised a shoulder, voice low and soft as she neared enough that Bill caught a whiff of her scent. Citrus and sweetpea and undeniably: sex. “You work so hard. It must be difficult. Everyone expecting you to be funny all the time. I imagine that’s a lot of pressure.”

Absorbing Autumn’s earnest features, Bill’s libido cooled and he broke into a warm grin. “Yeah, actually, it…” Sighing heavily, Bill ticked his head to the side. “You’re right. That can be...rough. Sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Autumn placed a consoling hand on his expansive shoulder, red brows gathered in concern as she squeezed. “I...well, not to sound weird or anything, but I’ve heard you talk about your anxiety and stuff. In interviews. That…” Rocking back, Autumn’s emerald eyes fell to the floor and she folded her palms as she composed her thoughts. “It really helped me. To hear you say those things. Sorry if...if that’s a lot to hear, but...I had a lot of trouble. Getting on stage. Dealing with the judgements and all…” A faraway look overtook Autumn’s pretty face and in that moment, she appeared so lost, so alone, that Bill’s urge to reach out and hold her proved nearly overwhelming. “I know it’s not the same. With what I do. But yeah. I just...wanted to thank you. So…” Falling quiet, Autumn rang her fingers, shifting her weight from side to side before turning to the door. “Sorry, I’ll...I didn’t mean to get so heavy. I’ll...I’ll just leave you alone. It...it was nice meeting you.”

Autumn started to leave, grabbing the doorknob when Bill extended a sizable hand and half stood. “Wait, um…” Stopping millimeters short of grazing her arm, Bill sat back down with a shake of his head. “You don’t have to go. That was...that was really sweet. Thank you.” Crooked grin surfacing, Bill nodded in relief when Autumn returned his smile. “I’m glad. That it helped, I mean. Not that you have anxiety. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. And jeez…” Puffing out his cheeks exasperatedly, Bill exhaled carefully. “I can’t imagine what it’s like having it and getting undressed in front of people every day. I don’t even like taking my shirt off. Hell, I did a movie where I was in a pool basically for every scene and I kept that damn thing on the whole damn time.”

When Autumn laughed, Bill’s lilting giggle joined in, mismatched wrinkles of amusement spidering from the corners of his dazzled eyes as she moseyed back toward his chair. “Oh yeah, I remember that.  _ The To Do List,  _ right?”

“Right.”

“Yeah, well, it certainly takes some getting used to.” Autumn plucked at the knot of her minuscule white uniform shirt and shrugged before shooting Bill a knowing glance. “Even if you don’t have anything to hide…”

Two patches of fuschia adorned Bill’s high cheekbones and his deep blue eyes skidded away in flattered bemusement before he mumbled through his pink lips. “Oh...well...yeah. Thanks…”

A whoop from below. Both turned their heads, brows arched and tension momentarily broken as Bill and Autumn listened to the raucous revelry. “Hmm…” Ear perked up, Autumn’s blood red lips smiled as a deep, thumping baseline radiated through the floor into her heels. “I love this song.”

“Me too.” Bill bobbed his head, cords of his neck working with the effort of restraining his gaze as Autumn began to gently sway.

Squaring herself before him on the chair, one delicate hand touched the peak of Bill’s mountainous shoulder, and then another, the leaves of Autumn’s eyes still, purposeful, despite the blustering wind of need alighting over his pale skin. “What...what are you doing?”

“Do you want a dance?” Autumn’s hips a luxurious circuit of erotic promise, Bill couldn’t decide where to look. The spellbinding body rippling. The bewitching way her mouth opened. Just slightly. Just enough to ensure he knew exactly what heady potion those lips possessed. “You didn’t get one downstairs, so…”

“Oh, um…” Fingers swam into Bill’s chestnut waves and he shuddered. A bevy of beautiful breasts inches away as Autumn’s low, smoky purr hit his connected ear. “I...that...you don’t have to…”

“I know…” Tucking a knee alongside one of Bill’s thick thighs, Autumn laced seductively beneath the collar of his faded Frank Zappa shirt and paused. “I want to. No charge.” Autumn winked and despite the nerves tightening his every joint, Bill smiled. “But only if you want me to.”

Nostrils wide and nails embedded in the fabric of the chair, Bill took in Autumn’s sultry gaze, the warm weight of her leg against his own, her touch, coaxing and whisper soft as she painted whorls into his wan flesh. “Yeah, I…” Swallowing, Bill shot a cautious glance to the door, tone and eyes falling. “I...want you.”

With a closed-mouthed chuckle, Autumn swirled down into his lap, and within seconds Bill found himself drunkenly stumbling on the salsa of her rocking pelvis. The ballet of her fingers tiptoeing through his brunette tresses. The waltz of her breath, quickening and audible and close. So close.

Autumn flush against him, breasts pushing into his built chest, Bill couldn’t remember closing his eyes, laying his head back, as a voice, murmured and hot, met his ear. “You can touch me, if you want to…”

Lids peering open, uneven and heavy with lust, Bill’s tongue darted over his lips as Autumn subtly untied her white uniform blouse, exposing a plaid bra. “Wh-where?”

“Anywhere.” Autumn exhaled, nuzzling against Bill’s sandpaper cheek as she dripped off the fabric before arching back. Legs squeezing Bill’s love handles, she balanced herself as she rotated, crimson tendrils afloat on a wind of her own design as she reached behind to unhook her bra. 

Mesmerized, Bill’s sizable hands flinched. Mouth filling with saliva, but throat somehow dry as Autumn folded back, holding the scrap of clothing over her perky breasts as she uttered. “Bill…” One loop fell, then the other, Autumn sliding her bra away, her emerald eyes landing on her own pale pink nipples. Giving Bill permission to look, to enjoy. “You can touch me anywhere you want.”

“Okay.” Word tremulous but touch solid, Bill’s long fingers expanded over Autumn’s plush thighs like flowers covering a rich meadow. Though his heart continued to thrum at an agitated pace, his breath hitching high and tight in his firm chest, the sea of Bill’s eyes calmed. A resolve washing over him as his cock thickened beneath his gray pants and Autumn’s forehead touched down to his own. 

“Mmm…” Autumn’s elated hum buzzed into his very bones as she ground down hard, the heat between her legs shockingly evident as her pussy lips notched over Bill’s impossible to hide erection. “Fuck...Bill you feel so good…”

“You do too…” Bill’s flinty voice leaked from lips he didn’t recall attaching to her ivory neck. No idea when her skirt whipped off, Bill’s large hands somehow meandered to Autumn’s round ass. Kneading, lassoing her wiggling body closer as she nibbled at his little earlobe. “Autumn…”

One high, aching note tumbled from Autumn as her pussy gloved Bill’s clothed cock and she rutted forth, their bellies kissing as she snuck a hand beneath Bill’s shirt to admire his impressive pecs. “Do you want to fuck me, Bill?”

Azure eyes flashing open, Bill’s fingers stopped over Autumn’s warm flesh and again, he glanced at the door in apprehension. “Do...do you think that’s a...a good idea?”

Raising her head, Autumn followed Bill’s gaze before tracing along his sharp jawline. A boom of masculine voices brimming with liquor and ladies echoed through the floorboards. “Yeah, if you want to. No one will know… I think we’re okay up here.”

Autumn gyrated above, Bill inadvertently rocking his narrow hips into the delectable cavern between her thighs as his dark brows knit with something resembling anguish. Eyes ping ponging from the door, to the guest room of his friend’s house, to the stunning woman waiting atop his muscular thighs, a tiny noise of torment roiled in Bill’s firm chest. Inhaling sharply, he looked straight up at the ceiling, forgetting to breathe as his thoughts scattered into place.

“Fuck it.” Large fist striking out toward the doorknob to slam the lock shut, Bill snatched a handful of Autumn’s red hair and hauled her near, mouth ravenous and arms coiling as he drove his begging cock skyward.

Autumn moaned appreciatively against Bill’s hungry lips, surprised by the sudden turn in his personality but delighted as they moved together in an ever faster search of friction. “Fuck...Bill…”

The tinkling gasp from Autumn’s writhing form sparked Bill’s ferality, big hands hooking beneath her legs as he rose to his feet with a growl. “Come on.”

A mutual grunt left them as Bill rapidly closed the gap between the chair and the bed, slamming Autumn down with a roll of his broad body as his gritty chin chafed. “Fuck...I want you so badly…” Refusing to give up even a morsel of her ambrosius mouth, Bill blindly shucked off his hoodie, white sneakers clattering to the floor behind. “Fuck…”

“Oh fuck, Bill...yes. Fuck me!” Autumn tugged at Bill’s shirt, his love handles, his little ass, eager to pull him closer as she smeared a wet spot of want over the front of his pants. 

Arm slithering down, Bill hurriedly peeled off Autumn’s panties and dipped into the slickness of her pussy, groaning guttural and voluminous before an alarm of reason went off in his mind. “Shit…” Bill’s head popped up, blinking, though his fingers continued to etch around Autumn’s dewy clit. “I...I don’t have any condoms.”

“Oh, I do.” Autumn came up on her elbows and pointed. “My purse.”

“Okay.” Bill hopped up, jogging to Autumn’s bag and she smiled at the sight of him flitting through her makeup and packed nonsense, heavy curve of his erection on display and lower lip protruding in concentration as he searched. “Ah! Got it.”

Grinning, Bill returned to the mattress, the brief respite dampening his lust momentarily before he swam his large hands up Autumn’s plush body and into the red sea of her hair. “Mmm…” Bill placed the condom on the sheets, capturing Autumn’s mouth as his tall form weighed her down with a contented sigh. “Fuck. You’re so beautiful. I…” Lifting with an impish smirk, the sapphire’s of Bill’s eyes glittered. “I want to go down on you.”

Breath catching and hips rising of their own accord, Autumn eagerly nodded. “Fuck. Yes. Please, Bill.”

The deep, rumbling chuckle reverberating through Bill’s solid chest hardened Autumn’s nipples almost to the point of pain as his wide palms massaged down her pleading flesh, his kisses the perfect mixture of hard and soft as rough stubble followed supple lips. 

Rounded teeth sank into her thighs and Autumn combed into Bill’s brown curls, heels bunching the sheets in anticipation. Bill’s mouth, hot and wet and practiced, slurped over her drenched slit with the voracity of a connoisseur. Autumn twitched with hazy glee when his long tongue flicked over her clit as Bill’s wonky left eye tossed her a cheeky wink.

“Oh Bill... _ fuck!”  _ In truth, Bill loved nothing more than bringing a partner to shaking, screaming ecstasy with his head buried between their legs. Something about the clutch of thighs around his scratchy cheeks, fingers yanking in his hair as a fountain of inspiring sounds emitted from their ravaged bodies excited him endlessly.

And so Autumn gasped when Bill’s strong arms dragged her to the utmost edge of the bed, sturdy jaw surging forward as he lapped a song of rapture into her sopping pussy, fumbling with his belt to free his considerable cock and jerking wildly.

“ _ Oh fuck! Fuck! Bill, yes! Don’t stop! So good! Right there!” _ Autumn wrapped around Bill’s head like a squid, his moans vibrating into her sensitive flesh as she slathered over his square chin. “ _ Fuck! Bill! I’m gonna cum! You’re gonna make me cum so hard! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Bill encapsulated Autumn’s swelling clit, sucking ruthlessly and invigorated by her crazed shrieks as he forced his hand to slow over his leaking erection. Body ovverrun with tremors and eyes white, Autumn’s feet paced over Bill’s broad back as his tongue wound down, pleasure pulsing deep within her temporarily sated pussy. “ _ Fuck! Bill! Yes! Yes…” _

Kissing the soft lips and relishing her unctuous flavor, Bill rose, breath labored and eyes twinkling. “Fuck. You taste so damn good. I could eat your pussy all night.”

Lost somewhere in the nebulous ether, Autumn blindly patted Bill’s adriot head and chuckled weakly. “I could let you.” Green eyes fluttring open, Autumn pulled at Bill’s vast shoulder with a needy whine. “Come fuck me, Bill. Now. Please.”

“Mmm...yeah?” Bill climbed up Autumn’s luscious figure, briefly wiping his face with his collar before linking their lips. “You want me to fuck you? Hmm?”

The wave of Bill’s wide frame atop her, his turgid erection prodding into her yearning clit, shot a moan out of Autumn as she hurriedly peeled off his shirt. “Oh fuck.  _ Yes!  _ I want you inside me, Bill. So badly.”

As much as Bill liked to taunt, to tease, his libido was inclined otherwise, not to mention the fact that the party couldn’t go on forever. “Mmm...yes.” Bill grabbed the condom, shrugging down his pants with his other hand. “I can’t wait to fuck you, Autumn.”

Wide tip painting over her slippery pink pussy, Autumn urged her hips up and draped her arms over Bill’s expansive shoulders. “Fuck yes. I want your big cock, Bill.  _ Fuck me!” _

Bill stole Autumn’s parting lips as he thrust into the moist heat, drinking deep of her feathered moans and sheathing himself to the hilt. “Oh fuck…”

Fingers bent and mouth dropped at the exquisite stretch, Autumn rotated as Bill’s thick cock penetrated her to the breaking point. “ _ Oh...oh fuck! Yes! Fuck _ …”

Bill meant to start slow, soft. Intwining their bodies in a puttering cadence and spinning Autumn to insanity. But as soon as the walls of pressure closed around his beseeching cock, Autumn urgent noises filling the air as she clung to him and whispered, “Oh Bill... _ yes! Fuck me hard!”  _ stumbling back across the trip wire proved impossible.

Ramming into her with a fury, their combined grunts ricocheted off the walls as Bill fiddled Autumn’s engorged clit, mattress shaking as though an earthquake hit California in the night. “ _ Oh fuck! Autumn! Your pussy feels so good! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Despite knowing a crowd waited a mere level away, Autumn could do nothing to control her screeching as Bill’s huge cock mercilessly pounded, his skillful fingers beckoning she-didn’t-know which orgasm out of her seizing frame. “ _ Oh fuck! Bill! Yes! Fuck me! I want your big cock! Fuck me! Harder! Bill! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Ensconced deep and knees braced, Bill hardly retracted as he angled his hips and hammered into Autumn’s flickering g-spot. “ _ Yes! Yes! Fuck! Cum on my cock! Fuck! Yes! Autumn! Autumn!”  _

Limbs enveloping his pummeling body, Autumn shouted her approval into Bill’s connected ear as her pussy violently clenched. “ _ Fuck! Fuck! I’m cumming! Bill! Yes! So good! Don’t stop! Fuck! Fuck!”  _

Large hands vice-like on the headboard, Bill hurled himself forward as the forewarning of his end tightened his gut, forehead down and crisp jaw hanging. “ _ Oh fuck! Fuck! Autumn! You’re gonna make me fucking cum! Fuck! Yes! Yes!” _

Pelvis hectic and fruitlessly trying to keep her eyes open to observe Bill’s contorting face, Autumn locked her ankles behind his feverishly propelling hips. “ _ Fuck! Yes! Bill! I want you to cum! Cum for me, Bill! Fuck! Bill! Bill! BILL!” _

With three, stammered whimpers Bill elongated in silence, strong arms tense and features a mask of strained ecstasy. “ _ FUCK!” _ Bill shoved himself down, nailing Autumn into the sheets, hard and deep and maniacal as his forearms flexed and his left eye whirred. “ _ I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Fuck! Fuck…” _

The vulnerable whine in Bill’s slightly nasal voice pushed Autumn over the edge yet again, constricting around his throbbing cock as she cradled his sweaty head close. “Oh Bill...oh fuck...fuck…”

Bill deflated, quivering at the brink of overstimulation, glorying in Autumn’s continually pulsating pussy. “Fuck. Autumn. Yes…” 

After a few minutes composing themselves, Autumn trickling her fingers through Bill’s dark locks while he kissed her neck, her cheeks, her mouth; the two separated, Bill knotting the condom and placing it on the bedside stand before flopping onto his back with a sigh. “Fuck...that was great.”

“Mmm...yeah it was.” Autumn snuggled up next to Bill’s large figure, playing with his fluffy chest hair and smiling. The muffled tones of ‘Happy Birthday’ drifted through the door, interrupting their post coital bliss. Both looked up before Autumn chuckled. “Huh. Seems you’re missing out on the cake.”

Bill’s sizable hand flowed up Autumn’s arm, goofy grin boundless and azure eyes mischievous. “I didn’t miss out on anything. I’d rather eat you anyday.”

Giggling, Autumn tucked into the comforting circle of Bill’s powerful arms, both grinning as a cheer over blown out candles floated from the oblivious guests below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
